


千狱

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——让我们一起 走进生命与科学霸星蛛蝎X猫男  龙男X猫男这是一辆虫车！重口注意！强制play/尿道play/失禁/产卵/放尿play/强制引产/口交/戏乳/dirty talk





	千狱

（上）

霸星蛛蝎X猫男

强制play/尿道play/失禁/产卵

  
目送被自己解救的呼啾长老离去，龙男终于松了一口气。就在他抡起战斧朝千狱的出口走去时，几个未被打破的小口花苞中，有一个异样的“花苞”引起了他的注意。  
他听到了微弱的呻吟……  
龙男毫不犹豫地跑去破开那只茧壳，发现里面困着一个浑身赤裸的猫男。白色的头发，湖蓝色的眼睛，嘴被一根胶管封住。呜呜的呻吟，正是从猫男的嘴里发出来的。  
“！”龙男被眼前的情景震惊了。他试着把堵住猫男嘴巴的胶管抠挖出来。可胶管比想象中长很多，直到它被完全取出，龙男才意识到那根胶管似乎穿过了猫男的食道，直接伸到了猫男的胃里。  
一些散发着糜烂异香的浊液，从胶管末端溅落。与其说是像粥一样，更像……浓稠的精液。龙男厌恶地甩了甩手上的残液。可怀里的猫男却无意识地追着液体飞出方向。  
龙男扶正猫男的脑袋，在他脸颊轻轻拍了两下：“醒醒！快醒醒！”  
猫男的脸上浮着不正常的红晕，体温很烫，好像烧得厉害。  
为了搞清楚到底是怎么回事，龙男不得已用了超越之力。刹那间，一段过去的场景涌入了龙男的脑海。

  
猫男和其他冒险者一样，受东森的妖精所托，来千狱营救它们的长老。然而这个猫男却很不幸，在途中迷路了，掉入了蛛蝎们的陷阱。  
几只蛛蝎用粘腻的蛛丝困住了他，并把他拖入了洞穴深处。猫男眼睁睁地看着自己被拖离了千狱的主道，离自己的队友越来越远……他最终被拖到了霸星蛛蝎的巢穴深处——蝎后的产室。  
猫男意识到自己被当做献给蝎后的食物，要被吃掉了。所以他奋力挣扎起来，也顾不上刚才拖拽破损的衣物，因挣扎变得更加凌乱不堪。  
可惜猫男最终没能挣断捆绑他的蛛丝，反而被黏在一张蛛网上动弹不得。恰恰这张蛛网就在霸星蛛蝎的正下方。  
巨大的霸星蛛蝎顺势从蛛丝上跃下。它有些挑剔地检查着身下的“猎物”，用大敖来回翻弄两下。敖上的毒刺碰到了猫男的伤口，一阵麻痹感很快侵袭了猫男的全身。  
蝎后像在确认着什么，从嘴里探出一根触手状的口器挤进猫男的裤缝摸索。吓得无力反抗的猫男瑟瑟发抖。  
冰冷又粘腻的东西，在猫男的小腹徘徊，再往下，它摸到了一团软肉。  
“啊！”猫男吓得的耳朵都耷拉下来。可蔫儿了吧唧的阴茎却不合时宜地起了反应，没被多摸了两下自己就立了起来。  
这像是给蝎后一个信号……只见蝎后直起身，三两下把猫男剥了个干干净净。

  
直接暴露在空气中的阴茎再次被口器捕获，这次不再只是试探性的吸吮。猫男更害怕了。  
从外面看不到口器的内壁上，布满了密密麻麻大小不一的软粒。它们轮番挤弄着猫男的阴茎，催促他完全勃起，再一点一点将他吞得更深。  
口器也没有看上去那么长。猫男的阴茎刚好被整根吞入时，他龟头堪堪擦到了口器的尽头。那块地方有个硬硬的凸起，因为口器吞咽的动作，迫使龟头抵着那个凸起打着圈。  
一阵酸胀的尿意上头，马眼也开始微张。使得凸起不单单摩擦着龟头敏感，还有一点挤进了猫男的尿道口。  
尿意和火辣辣的异物感折磨着猫男。眼泪在止不住地开始在眼眶里打转。这时猫男已经稍稍恢复了一点体力。他撅着屁股想要逃走，却直接撞上了蝎后的尾刺。  
蝎后的尾刺储存着强力的神经性毒素，在交配季，这毒不再是单纯的麻痹毒素。这毒还掺着强烈的催情成分。  
被蛰的伤口并不严重，可毒素已在几秒内奔向了猫男的全身。才挣扎了两下，猫男就彻底动不了了。四肢僵直的他只能任由蝎后摆布。霸星蛛蝎并不急着享用它的“美餐”，它用蛛丝将他束缚，吊起，呈微微头朝下的仰躺状态。然后它将注意力又回到了猫男的下体。  
猫男的阴茎至始至终被它牢牢锁在口器中，而现在，触手状的口器终于露出了它凶残的一面。  
那个几次划过马眼的凸起，其实是蝎后隐藏在口器中的舌骨，一根中空的细软骨。现在它伸了出来，径直插进了猫男的尿道，并借着唾液的润滑，不断往深处钻探。  
直至受到阻力无法在前进时，舌骨才稍稍在尿道中顿了一顿，改换试探性地小幅抽插。就在猫男错以为这已经是全部的酷刑时，毫无征兆地，由前列腺卡着的那小段尿道被狠狠破开。根本来不及意识舌骨已经顺利抵达猫男的膀胱。  
“！”猫男惊叫了一声，但是只发出短促的气音。尿液不受控制地从膀胱直接泄了出来。被强迫的失禁，令猫男羞耻得恨不得立刻死过去。  
另一边蝎后觉察到了猫男的强忍，恶劣地震动起舌骨，给猫男更强烈的尿意刺激。震的最厉害的那节舌骨刚好卡在前列腺的位置。猫男呼吸一窒，仅存的一丝理智瞬间崩溃。  
直到最后一滴尿液排净，猫男早已虚脱。他浑身上下都被汗水浸透了。脸上泛着不自然的潮红，喉咙里小声咕噜着，就像发情的猫一样。  
猫男并未发现自己的后穴已经在淫毒的影响下，开始不正常地分泌出汁水，更没发现舌骨慢慢抽离尿道时，退至离尿道口四分之一的地方，断了一截留在了他的尿道里。  
等口器彻底放开猫男后，一只半个巴掌大的小蛛蝎爬上了猫男尚未软下的阴茎。这只育蝎比其他伴星蛛蝎小很多。它并非霸星蛛蝎的护卫，它只在蝎后交配时才会出现。像这样用多足锁住猫男的根部，用尾刺堵住闭合不了的马眼。

  
猫男眼睁睁地看着自己的男性器官被这样凌辱着，简直生不如死。  
但当蝎后巨大的尾刺差点划伤他的胸口时，他还是怕得要命，一动都不敢动。  
猫男不敢看蝎后红色的复眼，更不敢抬头看他的下体。他感觉得到他的后穴正在被一个微凉的东西刮骚着。蝎后顶弄了几次猫男湿滑的后穴，但位置不对，都顶在了猫男的会阴上。猫男轻轻呜咽了一声，连他自己都分不清是痛还是爽。  
随着蝎后再一次调整位置，那根巨大的尾刺又离自己的眼睛近了几分。这下猫男连眼睛都不敢眨一下，直勾勾地盯着刺尖。而另一边，他清楚地感受到那个东西进来了……  
猫男下意识的把正在侵犯他的阳茎和尾刺的形状联系到了一起。一样细长，一样弯曲，一样邪恶。  
不同的是尾刺的威胁静在咫尺，而阳茎却毫不留情地进攻着他的后穴。  
蝎后的阳茎并不粗，但是很长。虽然大半部分还留在猫男体外。但每一下肏进来时，猫男都觉得自己快要被捅穿了。  
更可怕的是阳茎的某一段，有个凸起的肉刺。伴随着抽插的动作，渐渐开始抬头。猫男并不知道那根短小的肉刺是蝎后的喷精管。他只知道蝎后每一次挺进时，那根肉刺都精准无比地顶弄到他的前列腺。逼迫他本就湿润的甬道分泌出更多透明的汁水。有些汁水被阳茎带出洒落到地上，有些则粘附在穴口，被拍打成了奶白色的泡沫，发出极其色情的水声。  
“不要了……不要……”  
被抽插了百来下，猫男终于哭着哀求道，可这声求饶很快就被更多甘美的呻吟所替代。  
近乎苛责的快感，源源不断从那一点爆发，猫男整个身体的血液都在沸腾。射不出来……猫男下意识地摇晃着屁股。现在唯一能动的只有他的腰和屁股了。  
他的双手被捆上蛛丝反剪在身后，两条腿也被左右拉成“一字”动弹不得。他被迫双腿大开遭受着无情的侵犯。被迫接受从强制中逐渐产生快感。被迫从羞耻到放荡到最后沉溺其中。甚至在濒临绝顶时大声尖叫，迎合起阳茎的进攻，渴求得到释放。  
可是没有一滴精液从猫男的阴茎中流出。那些精液全都逆流回了他的膀胱。猫男终于察觉到了那节塞住他尿道舌骨。他绝望地甩了甩头，算是最后的抗拒。他不愿承认他在享受，享受育蝎用尾刺奸淫他的尿道口，用敖划弄他的龟头和冠状沟。那种快感，和后穴传来的快感交织在一起，造成了欺骗他在射精的假象。  
第一次高潮、第二次高潮、第三次高潮……他的膀胱逐渐被自己的精液灌满。强烈的尿意再次上头。可惜微微张开的马眼连一点清液都吐不出来。只有育蝎的尾刺沾了腿根的汁水，在马眼里快速进出着。等待他的仅有下一个干性高潮。

  
持续了几十个小时的侵犯，到最后，猫男虚弱得连眨眼的力气都没有了。他眼神空洞，望着头顶悬吊着的虫茧，下身随着阳茎的耸动，一晃一晃。可时间越久，猫男就越发感到空虚……  
渴望更大更硬的东西捅进自己的屁股。渴望被更粗暴地对待，给自己一个痛快。而不是现在这样，永无止境的……

  
不知又过了多久，这场漫长的交配终于临近尾声。蝎后的阳茎开始胀大，阳茎表面甚至竖起一圈圈细密的毛刺固定住猫男的甬道。而后，它开始在猫男的体内排卵。  
卵的数量相当可观，把猫男的肚子撑得鼓鼓的。一颗颗排卵的间隙，那根微微向上顶弄的肉刺也配合地射出小股虫精。  
事实上这并不是真正的交配。蝎后的蓄精囊中早已储备好了雄蛛蝎的精子。它只需要猫男恒热的体腔，帮助虫卵受精和孵化。  
被排卵射精的过程相较于之前的折磨，对猫男来说简直算得上是享受。除了腹胀，猫男也只在虫精浇灌自己的敏感点时抽搐了两下。

  
待受孕完成，蝎后才缓缓抽出自己的阳茎。为防止虫卵和虫精漏出，她会射出一团特殊的蛛胶封住猫男的下体。同样的蛛胶也会被射进猫男的喉咙，灌满猫男的口腔及食道，以便未来几天，蝎后亲自给猫男“喂食”。  
那些流质状的“食物”，看起来白稀又粘稠，带着类似媚药的异香。它能维持猫男的生存需要，又几乎不会在猫男体内形成排泄物。  
在整个“生产”结束之前，猫男都会被禁锢在一个虫茧中，只留口鼻在外面，呼吸和进食。那个茧子被混在几个小口花苞中，固定在一个安全的角落。  
接下来是漫长的孵化时间。新的霸星蛛蝎将在猫男温暖的腹腔中诞生。  
幼虫会在他的肚子里互相厮杀蚕食，直到仅存的那只顺利长出敖和刺。  
它会依照本能，寻觅猫男的敏感点。用新生的敖推挤前列腺附近的软肉，用尾刺拨弄那里，找到正确的位置，将刺囊中的毒素注入。  
尽管新生的毒素里，那些麻痹和催情的成分，对连续几天浸淫在“媚药”中又无法被满足的猫男而言，大打折扣。但针对前列腺的刺激，足以将无处可逃的猫男逼上高潮。这也是新生蝎后为自己将来培育下一代，做的第一次尝试。  
待它成功钻出猫男的后穴，一直束缚着猫男阴茎的育蛛也将完成最后的使命。它在离开前，会用尾刺扣出堵在猫男尿道里的，上一只蝎后留下的一截舌骨。但是育蛛并没有让猫男射精的义务。新蝎后必须亲自榨取猫男的精液。  
——猫男的精液，是她来到这个世界的第一顿美餐。  
在孵化期间，育蛛会定期按摩猫男的阴茎、阴囊，“照顾”猫男的马眼，用尾刺疏通猫男的尿道，直到猫男用前面高潮。确保新蝎后足够的食物。  
如果猫男足够强壮，能挨得住这次“生产”。他很快就会被再次当做“育床”，由同一只或另一只蝎后侵犯。

 

 

  
（下）

  
龙男黑化X猫男

放尿play/强制引产/口交/戏乳/dirty talk

 

龙男费了点力气，把目光涣散的猫男从茧子里捞出来，然后清理了猫男身上裹着的一层滑溜溜的粘液。像保护膜一样的东西，似乎没多大危害，所以他对清理工作并不太上心。注意力三番五次被猫男微微隆起的下腹，和那只育蝎吸引过去。  
果然跟在超越之力中看到的一样……育蝎看似只是牢牢地束缚着猫男的阴茎，实则后面的尾刺无时无刻不在暗暗地奸淫着猫男的马眼。  
龙男眼神一黯，他继续装模作样地检查着猫男的伤情。常年挥舞斧头的粗手，在猫男的腰侧摸来摸去。沿着人鱼线，一路滑到股沟，顺势分开猫男的双腿，右手摸到后穴那个的变硬的蛛胶，非但没有把它弄出来，反而用中指抵着往里面顶了顶；左手则是移到了猫男的左胸，半搂半抱地推挤着猫男单薄的胸膛。  
猫男被抱在龙男怀里，微微颤抖着，意识悠悠转醒。  
龙男低下头，故意凑到猫耳边吹气，“觉得哪里难受？”  
猫男没有回答，耳朵瑟缩了一下向后翻折过去。龙男不依不饶地帖过去，甚至用舌头伸进猫男的耳道。“告诉我，纳瑞，觉得身体有哪里感到不舒服？”  
超越之力真是个好用的东西。关于猫男的事情，龙男知道了他想要知道的一切，包括猫男的名字。  
被呼唤名字的猫男，有一刹那清醒过来，但很快又陷回了情欲的泥沼，目光变得暗淡浑浊。  
“是这里吗？”龙男挑逗着猫男挺立着的小巧乳尖。猫男轻哼了一声，仰起下巴说很舒服。  
“还是这里？”龙男又提了提右手中指，不轻不重地抵住蛛胶小幅震动着手指。腿根的肌肉绷紧了又放松，猫男摇了摇头，尾巴不安分地在龙男的胯间摆动。  
“啊，舒服……想要……”  
“想要什么？”龙男居心不良。他摩挲着猫男的大腿内侧，那里滑腻的汁水，闻上去和芳香蝾螈的毒液一样色情。  
“想要……还不够……唔！”猫男突然挺起腰胯，却被龙男牢牢地把着腿根。他双腿打着颤，在龙男的怀里高潮了。  
持续几天被浸淫在烈性情毒中的猫男，仅仅在龙男的抚摸和育蝎的玩弄下，轻易地缴械投降了。龙男有些吃味。他从补给包里掏出一瓶蓝色的药水，喝进嘴里，再掰过猫男的脑袋，把药全都渡进了猫男嘴里。然后他哄骗着猫男，说道：“一会儿还有更舒服的。”

  
猫男安静地靠在龙男的怀里，任由龙男把他摆成一个把尿的姿势。  
而后龙男扶起猫男的阴茎，感受到威胁的育蝎立刻张牙舞爪起来。龙男只用两根手指就挤爆了它，接着捏住它的尾刺，往猫男的尿道里插。  
“！”尖锐的异物入侵尿道的瞬间，火辣辣的疼痛唤醒了猫男的神志。猫男连忙抓住龙男的手。  
龙男见猫男完全清醒了，也就不在有所顾忌。他撕去了伪善的假面，动作开始强硬粗暴起来。  
虚弱的猫男推拒着龙男，犹如蚍蜉撼树。他被架在龙男身前，双腿被迫向两侧大开。龙男不顾猫男的求饶，左手托住猫男的阴茎用两指扒开顶端的马眼，右手则灵活地模仿着育蝎的频率，直白地肏干起了猫男的尿道。这就样，猫男仅剩的力气很快就被消耗殆尽。  
等猫男连脚尖都抬不动的时候，龙男突然发力，将尾刺插到最深！尽管看起来很痛，猫男的阴茎却完全没软下去，甚至还在龙男的手中搏动了两下。  
龙男小心翼翼地将尾刺从猫男的尿道拔出来，尾刺的尖端勾着一节蝎后的舌骨，一并带了出来。  
“我说过会让你舒服的。”龙男丢掉了尾刺和舌骨，取来刚被他们喝空的补给药瓶。他草草地撸了两下猫男的阴茎，比划了一下，勃起的阴茎刚好能通过补给瓶的瓶颈。  
龙男强迫猫男看着自己的阴茎被塞入玻璃瓶中。瓶子是透明的，可以看到龟头抵着瓶颈被压迫到变形。  
之前几天一直无法射精。而今障碍已全部扫清，憋着一肚子精水，猫男却怎么也射不出来。他做不到。仿佛那里已经坏掉了一样，完全不受控制。更何况，要他在一个陌生的男性手里射精，他做不到。  
“不想射吗？”龙男揉搓着猫男的阴囊。“要我用嘴帮你吸出来吗？我的舌头可没有那么长，没法直接插进你的膀胱。”  
龙男充满性暗示地舔着猫男的脖子。从肩头一路舔到猫男的眼角。  
猫男最不愿回忆的黑暗经历，被一个陌生人事无巨细地描述出来。内心的某处开始逐渐崩塌。  
“或者干脆肏你的后面。你更熟悉这种方式，对吗？被肏到射精。”  
最后几个字，像是触动了某个机关。猫男剧烈地颤抖着，精液断断续续地流进了玻璃瓶底。  
那不是射精。那只是单纯的生理排泄。

  
尿了大半瓶子精液后，见猫男不肯再尿，龙男不耐烦地用手掌按压猫男的膀胱。确认的确没有什么存货后，他曲起食指，用指关节擦了擦挂在龟头上的残液，还用拇指押着搓了两下。抬起拇指时，指间牵出一条淫靡的丝线。  
他嘲弄地把手指凑到猫男的眼前晃了晃。猫男的身体却优先于他的意志，本能地舔起了龙男的手指。  
“自己的精液好吃吗？”龙男嗤笑了一下，反客为主模拟起性交的动作，用手指肏进猫男的口腔。“我都忘了，你在这里每天被喂的那些‘食物’，其实都是‘精液’吧？”  
说着龙男站了起来，解开裤头。露出自己那条狰狞的阴茎。茎身的颜色和其他地方的皮肤一样，是有点偏橙的巧克力色。背上有一条竖排的黑鳞，饱满红润的龟头正下方也有一块疙瘩状的鳞片。尽管只是半勃的状态，尺寸已经吓得猫男尾巴毛都炸了。迫于苏醒后的饥饿，猫男厌恶着，却还是有些迟疑地握起那条无法单手把持的阴茎，沿着暴起的筋络舔了起来。  
猫男的舌苔带着软刺。那是他们先祖进化时所遗留下来的原始特征。没想到这些逆生的软刺刮过表皮时会那么舒服。龙男十分享受猫男的轻舔，任由猫男从根部仔仔细细地舔到尖端。尖端的马眼处有些微湿，猫男小心翼翼地把它们舔干净。很快，水珠又冒了出来。猫男又贪足地把它们舔进嘴里。  
期初抱着羞辱的意思，龙男解了自己的裤子。可当真被撩拨起来后，龙男可没那么好的耐心。他直接捏开猫男的嘴，粗暴地把阴茎捅了进去。不顾猫男的抵抗，一手禁锢着猫男的后脑勺压往自己的胯间，一手撬着猫男的牙关，配合着挺动腰胯，将完全勃起的阴茎一次次插进猫男的喉咙深处。  
龙男很有自制力。完成一次深喉，他便撤出猫男的口腔，把被精液呛到的猫男丢回了地上。

  
差点窒息的猫男像条缺氧的鱼，双眼紧闭瘫倒在地上大口喘息着。他艰难地将那些精液吞入腹中，算是填了点肚子。而另一边龙男则是架起他的一条腿，拨掉那块堵着他后穴的有点发硬的蛛胶。少许汁水和破掉的虫卵流了出来。龙男毫不在乎，直接用带着手套的中指捅进了猫男的后穴，搅了两下又添了一根手指，两指并用，在猫男的身体里寻找着什么。  
被粗糙面料刮过前列腺的感觉非常糟糕。猫男下意识地想合拢双腿，却惹来第三根手指一同加入侵犯。  
“喵！”一声细如猫叫的微吟，从猫男喉咙里溢出。他的小腹痉挛不止。龙男毫不怜惜地在他的后穴翻搅，而里面刚孵化的小歇后，也在拼命往甬道深处逃窜。  
双方拉锯的位置，就在猫男的敏感点附近。前列腺时不时被狠狠碾过，促使肠道分泌出更多的汁水。龙男的手套完全被浸湿了，使不上劲。最后他起发狠来，猛将三指一插到底。  
毫无防备的一记暴击，让原本还在小声呜咽的猫男失了神。随着龙男手指拔出的下一秒，一股清澈的不明液体跟着从猫男的后穴喷射了出来。  
猫男，他的后穴被龙男的手指肏到潮吹了……

  
这样的情景龙男也是第一次遇到。他幸灾乐祸地吹了声口哨。  
和他博弈的了老半天的对手，还不及半个育蝎大小的小蝎后，正躺在一滩不明液体中挣扎着。龙男捏起小蝎后的尾巴，把它提到眼前，近距离观察起它那半透明的刺囊。  
刺囊里面胀满了玫瑰色的毒液。  
这么新鲜的东西可不能浪费了……龙男挤了挤柔软的刺囊，尾刺末端立刻开始渗出毒液。  
未完全长成的尾刺，只能刺穿肠粘膜这种程度的柔嫩。龙男上下打量着还没从潮吹中缓过来的猫男，瞧着颤抖不止的胸口，龙男很快拿定了主意。他把尾刺对准了猫男粉嫩的乳尖蛰了下去。  
没等猫男反应过来，失去了毒液的小蝎后就被丢进了装着猫男精液的瓶子里。  
溺死在自己的‘食物’里。这种死法……龙男冷漠地用木塞塞住了瓶口。  
猫男对此毫不知情。溺杀发生之时，猫男最终承受不住潮吹的冲击，两眼一黑昏了过去。

  
可惜猫男没能“休息”多久，胸部传来的异样感，迫使他勉强睁开眼睛。  
好痒……好胀……好难受……  
猫男抬起酸软的手臂，费力地摸上了自己的胸口。平时从来不会留意的地方，平白无故传来钻心蚀骨的瘙痒。偏偏是那个地方……猫男无意识地用手指夹弄、揉搓自己的乳头。恨不得狠狠捏住乳尖拧两下。可是……为什么……越抓越痒……  
目光涣散的猫男撇过头，向身边唯一站着的人求救：“帮帮我……”  
猫男没想过，那个龙男正是害他的罪魁祸首。  
猫男疲倦地合上眼，仰起头，微微舒展身体。他享受着龙男粗糙的大手揉搓他的胸部。用湿热的舌头色情地绕着他的乳晕外侧舔了个遍。偏偏就是不碰他的乳头。猫男有些焦急地挺起胸，想把乳头送到龙男的口中。可是龙男离开了，转而去舔他的另一边胸肌。故技重施，一圈又一圈地把猫男的乳晕外围舔湿。挑逗着柔软的乳粒，变得像阴茎一样勃起坚挺。  
等淡粉色的乳头因为充血变成深粉时，龙男温柔地亲吻上了他左边的乳头。把乳尖叼进嘴里，用舌苔快速摩擦乳孔。另一种瘙痒直击猫男的心脏。乳孔传来的快感像电流一样迅速窜向他的下体。  
而猫男右边的乳头，也被龙男用拇指轻轻按压着，时而用指肚细微的纹路拨弄乳蒂，时而用不轻不重的力道抵着乳尖原地打圈。一旦乳头因为适应了这样的刺激，过于舒服而变软时。龙男的指甲会恶劣地刮骚乳孔，让猫男的乳头重新变得坚挺。还不放心想要确认一般，用手指夹着乳头拧一下。

  
龙男抱着手臂，玩味地盯着猫男神志不清地躺在那里自慰。他可不知道猫男脑内的那些旖旎的性幻想。他只当是蛛蝎的毒性上来了，光是自慰两个被瘙痒折磨着的乳头，就叫猫男爽成这样——那根淫乱的什么都射不出来的阴茎又翘了起来，后穴也跟着开始冒水。  
“欠肏。”嘴里骂着，龙男径直跨上了猫男腰的两侧。二话不说把仰躺着的猫男翻了个儿，捞起猫男的屁股，把猫男折成一个十分屈辱的姿势跪趴在地上。然后龙男半跪着扶住自己的阴茎，抵着猫男流着汁水的后穴肏了进去。  
这个体位能让他肏到最深，深到连蝎后的阳茎都没到达过的深度。可也太顺利了一点……龙男过于巨大的阴茎，在猫男看似窄小的后穴中畅通无阻一插到底。  
看来之前被“调教”得很彻底呢。龙男坏笑着维持着插入的姿势，享受起甬道内紧密温暖的包裹。这种包裹仿佛有自己的意志一样，挤压着龙男的阴茎。只要龙男稍有离开的意思，就会像要绞杀龙男一般，将阴茎狠狠咬住。  
“纳瑞，其实这是你的第一次吧？”  
龙男俯下身，啃咬着猫男的后颈。  
“我用超越之力调查过你的过去。在来千狱之前，你没有任何性经验。”  
甬道又是一阵痉挛，不规律地按摩着龙男的阴茎。爽的龙男长呼一口气。  
“处子之身，却比一流的娼妓都要熟练。明明刚才用三根手指就把你肏的死去活来……现在肏你的这根东西，可比三根手指大了好几倍。到底哪个才是真正的你？”  
因为巨痛，勉强摆脱性欲操控的猫男强忍着，没有叫出来。他的甬道被彻彻底底地填满，小腹上都能隐约看到一根狰狞的轮廓。快感在叫嚣的同时，伴随着撕裂般的痛苦。  
“我知道你很有天赋。”  
龙男用力扒开猫男的臀缝。缓缓抽出自己的阴茎，看着后穴恋恋不舍地挽留，又把阴茎埋了回去。  
“来，告诉我，现在肏你的，是什么东西？”龙男用不容置疑的力度，在猫男的甬道内做着极慢的活塞运动。  
“不……”猫男双拳紧握，在极痛与极乐之间徘徊。他的意志力在减弱。恐怕他撑不了多久，就会再度完全被性欲支配。  
“小猫咪，如果你的回答让我满意，我就放过你。”  
又是一个牢牢的深插，猫男屈服了，他用颤抖着的声音说到：“傲龙的……傲龙的……生……生殖器……”  
“你的用词，真有趣，小猫咪。”  
龙男忽然改变了主意，他不再满足于被猫男的后穴紧咬不放。龙男想要站在主动的位置，想要硬生生地用蛮力把猫男肏开，这样才能满足他征服的快感。  
“它是怎么样的？”  
“很大……很硬，还很烫……别，别动了，求你……”  
随着时间的推移，猫男的甬道已经分泌出足够的汁水，减少巨物摩擦带来的痛苦，却也方便了龙男的肏弄。  
“有多大？”假装好心给猫男一点提示，龙男的阴茎根部恶劣地在猫男的穴口搅出水声。  
“就是……很大……嗯……”阴茎的搅弄越来越过分，逼得猫男的声音瞬间拔高。  
“哦？只是大，而，已？”反复抽插了几十下，猫男紧致的甬道逐渐被龙男肏开，原本僵硬的内壁开始慢慢软化。  
“傲龙的生殖器上……有鳞片……很多鳞片。我好痛。”  
龙男没有说话，开始一点点加快抽插的频率。  
猫男慌了，能维持他清醒的疼痛在逐渐减少，甬道深处那阵狂乱的性快感又将支配他的身体。  
“连，连那个地方也有……啊……连龟头下面也有鳞片……”被顶到前列腺时，猫男爽得浑身都在颤抖。  
“硬硬的一小块，戳在、戳在我的，我的……喵……很……很……”  
脑子被快感搅成一团浆糊，后面连半个字都说不下去。  
和猫男越发软下去的身子不同，龙男比之前表现的更加狂暴。他掐着猫男的后胯，耸动着公狗腰，用常人难以达到的频率，维持着高速猛肏身下的猫男。很快猫男就彻底陷落了。他不再求龙男放过自己，而是撅着屁股，恨不得求龙男用阴茎把自己捅烂。  
这种可怕的想法，一直持续到了龙男在他的身体里射精。  
已经清醒过来的猫男下意识的想要逃跑。却被龙男一个死斗拉了回来。龙男的阴茎完全没有软下去，反而胀大了几分。  
猫男又被按着狂肏了一顿。他的膝盖再也跪不住了。所以他只能像青蛙一样，曲着腿伏在地上。勃起的阴茎贴着地面，被龙男撞击后穴的同时，一下下摩擦着地上绿色的粘液。毫无预兆的重击，会迫使猫男的阴茎也深深地肏进粘液里。被粘液包裹着的感觉，叫猫男一阵头皮发麻。  
“我要把你带回去，关进笼子里。以后你每天都要被我肏。”  
龙男凶狠地在猫男的身上发泄着。  
“一直肏到你怀上我的小傲龙。”  
龙男没有意识到他已经失控了。他现在脑子里只有一个念头。  
“你的屁股里都是那些怪物的精液。”龙男突然停了下来，“我要把它们全部掏出来，掏干净。然后才在你的屁股里射精。”  
龙男确实也这么做了。他不知道自己的想法有多疯狂，他也不知道他的行为有多诡异。用阴茎掏着猫男的甬道，试图勾出残余的虫精，再撒入自己的种子，简直和蛛蝎的习性一模一样。事实上也并没有多少虫精被掏出来。一小部分进入了卵子，使虫卵受精。一小部分被孵化出的幼虫当做了食物。更多的留在猫男体内，被猫男的身体吸收。  
龙男并不知道这种邪恶的事情。他在肏入猫男的那一刻起，也参与了“吸收”。虫精的淫毒侵蚀着他，影响着他。而此刻他并不清醒。他正被这种不正常的，变异的欲火所支配。  
“你很喜欢我在你屁股里射精，对吗。”清扫完毕后，龙男迫不及待地重新肏进了猫男的身体。他把猫男翻过来，面对着自己，一边耸动着腰肢，一边捏着猫男的下巴。猫男的眼里充满了恐惧。他比龙男先清醒过来。但是没有用，他没有反抗的力量。  
“告诉我，屁股里被射满精液，是什么感觉？”  
很难受……可猫男不敢这么说。他咬着下唇，内心挣扎了良久，才虚虚地回应道：“舒……舒服……很舒服……”  
龙男笑了，笑得很残忍。他比了一个骚货的口型，愈加凶狠地向猫男的身体深处挺近。不管猫男是哭求还是浪叫，龙男都没停下。他就好像永远不知疲惫，即使身下的猫男在高潮中数次昏厥，都不会给他一丝怜悯。

  
随着大股大股浓精浇灌到猫男的甬道深处，龙男的神志也渐渐恢复清明。似乎那些催情的蛛蝎毒素，随着他的精液一同被排出了体外。  
这时，他捕捉到了黑暗的角落里，传来一些细碎的低喃。  
[嘶——看上去——很美味呢——]  
“！”龙男警觉地朝着声音传来的方向。他放开猫男，任其软倒在他的脚边，举起右手凭空一捞，原本被遗落在角落里的战斧，嗖地回到了龙男的手中。  
[这个傲龙——嘶嘶——你能听得懂我说的话吗？呵呵，不愧是光之战士——]  
话音刚落，龙男一记飞斧砍向对方藏匿的角落。一击未中。接着嘲弄的声音从另一处黑暗响起。  
[看来海德林不再庇护你了——嘶——你在这里待的太久了——你已经堕落黑暗。]  
龙男对霸星蛛蝎的妖言噗之以鼻。战斧再度回到了他的手中，助他开启守护姿态。除了蝎后，龙男预见更多成群的蛛蝎埋伏在黑暗之中。他被包围了。想要以少胜多，必须“擒贼先擒王”。  
“出来！”龙男朝着暗处一声爆喝。可霸星蛛蝎收敛了它的气息，它狡猾地躲在暗处慢慢熬着龙男的体力。  
龙男也看穿了蝎后的诡计。于是他捡起地上的玻璃瓶，挑衅地摇了摇里面的白浊。他确信蝎后那几对复眼看清了那是什么东西。然后他一松手，盛满猫男精液的玻璃瓶便跌碎在了地上。碎片和精液里露出一只尚未成型的小蝎后的尸体。  
[嘶——愚蠢——]  
如龙男所愿，一只巨大的霸星蛛蝎从黑暗中现身了。出乎意料的是，这只蝎后比他之前宰杀的那只，比超越之力中看到的那只，更加强大。  
霸星蛛蝎向龙男的方位移动着庞大的身躯。它无视了幼虫的尸体，甚至在经过时，把幼虫混着猫男的精液一同吃掉了。  
“……”两边实力相差悬殊。龙男放弃了单挑的念头，转而谋划起如何逃跑。但他又鬼使神差地看了眼失去意识的猫男。  
[我知道你在打什么小算盘——嘶嘶——]蝎后的复眼闪着危险的红光，[我对已经‘用过’两次的‘育床’不感兴趣——况且——嘶——本来就打算这次‘用完’后，把他直接丢给伴星蛛蝎们当‘点心’——]  
“呵呵，我还以为你会拿他给你的那些雄性‘伴侣’，练习如何取悦你。”  
[嘶——自以为是的光之战士——你对我们一无所知——]蝎后发出尖锐的嘲笑。[我无需那些羸弱的雄性蛛蝎取悦——嘶嘶——只要我想要，我可以随时强奸它们，从它们体内抢夺精液，一滴都不剩——]  
[我现在对你更感兴趣——你比那个猫男刚来的时候更强壮，性欲也更旺盛——嘶——你放心，我一向温柔地对待‘育床’，比对那些雄蛛蝎温柔多了——只要你乖乖的把腿张开——]  
“哼哼！很遗憾！我埃罗伊对被肏屁股和什么狗屁产卵，毫无性趣。”说着，龙男抡起战斧，一击重劈砍上了蝎后的门面。

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结局，你们开心就好，摊手╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
